Scouts Turned Evil
by EternalSailorSaturn
Summary: read the dang title peeps. i HATE summaries!!!!!!!ect.
1. Part 1

Scouts Turned Evil   
disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon I just like to write stories about   
sailor moon sometimes with my friends.  
  
" Thats five nights in a row I've had that dream," I said (AN:I'm   
Hotau) " What sort of dream is it?" Amara asked. " I don't know that's   
what makes it so strange," I said. Amara fell over anime style and said   
" Well then I can't help you." then I said " Well it seems like a  
preminision but thats Rayes job." "Isn't it?" I asked. So Amara said   
" Yeah but you could ESP." "So you think I'm reading her mind in my  
sleep?" I asked."Maybe," Amara said. Then I fell over anime style and   
said " Maybe I'm just able to have preminisions." Then I looked at the   
wall and saw Sailor Mars trying to kill us as Saturn and Uranus. " What's  
wroang Hotaru?" "Huh?" I asked. " You just got blank expression on your   
face and your eyes went blank." said Amara. " I saw it, I had the   
preminision." I said. What did you see?" asked Amara. I said " I saw   
Sailor Mars trying to kill us as Saturn and Uranus."   
Meanwhile Raye and Serena were taking a walk when they saw Darien   
but he didn't look the same. Suddenly he became Tuxedo Mask and attacked   
them . He grabbed Raye and ran off into a portal. Serena tried to follow   
but it closed before she could run into it. He had taken her to some strange   
new void were as he was trying to hold her still when out of the darkness   
camea white beam. It hit her. Then came another beam this time it was red it   
also hit her and Tuxedo Mask let her go. She fell to the floor. A few seconds   
later she got up and her eyes were red.  
" Amara I saw another one this time it was both Tuxedo Mask and   
Sailor Mars trying to kill us and all the other scouts starting to help  
them except Sailor Moon and Sailor Neptune. She was trying to take   
Sailor Moon into some portal." I said " Are you sure?, Sailor Neptune   
would never do that." Amara said. "Yes." I said. "This is really bad!" we  
both exclaimed. " have to do something." Amara said. " I know." I said   
Little did they know that at that moment Sailor Mars and Tuxedo  
Mask were capturing and turning all the other Sailor Scouts evil. So they   
went on a walk to clear their heads. As they turned the corner into the   
park they saw Darien,Raye,Mina,Amy,Lita,Michelle,and Trista. Serena ran   
up behind them and Michelle transformed into Sailor Neptune and some how   
flew at Serena and grabbed her.  
" I guess being turned evil has some extra benifits." said Amara  
" Yeah." I said. " Uranus star power!" shouted Amara " Saturn star power"  
I shouted. We transformed just as Serena broke free from Sailor Neptune's  
grasp,shouted "Moon cosmic power!" and transformed into Sailor Moon. Just   
then every on else transformed and watched Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Mars attack   
Saturn and Uranus.   
Sailor Moon started to run from Neptune but flew right behind her   
and grbbbed her causing them to slide through the dirt. " URANUS WORLD  
SHAKING!" Mars was hurt and fell. " SATURN DESTRUCTION!" (AN: I made this attack)  
A small beam came from the tip of her glaive and hit Tuxedo Mask's arm she  
jumped and cut his arm with her glaive right were the beam hit. (AN: that was  
the whole attack including the cut) then she kicked him in the back and fell  
to the ground just as Jupiter ran at her and flipped her onto the ground.  
Sailor Neptune finally got Sailor Moon into the portal and turned  
evil. Jupiter stepped back as Tuxedo Mask and Mars got up. Then he threw a  
black rose that Mars made a dark fire surround at each of them. When they hit  
the ground in front of them they exploded.   
  
  
I left you with a cliffhanger   
  
By: Death_Sailor_Moon   
  
E-mail me at Death_Sailor_Moon@sailormoon.com 


	2. Part 2

Scouts Turned Evil Part 2  
disclaimer: I dont own Sailor Moon I just like to write Sailor Moon  
stories. Usually with my friends.  
  
When the roses exploded Saturn and Uranus jumped to the side.  
When the smoke from the explosions cleared they came running at Tuxedo Mask  
and Mars. But they flew up high and came speeding down zig zagging  
at them. Before they could move out of the way Tuxedo Mask and Mars sent   
two evil beams at them. They were hit and injured very badly.  
Just then Sailor Neptune and Sailor Moon came out of the portal.  
Tuxedo Mask and Mars then shouted "Everyone attack them they must be   
destroyed!" The next thing they knew they were being attacked by all their   
friends. Uranus K.O. (KNOCKED OUT) Mars causing her to return to good.   
Right away Sailor Moon grabbed her and took her back into the portal   
seconds later they were back both evil. " URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"   
"SATURN DESTRUCTION!" They K.O. no one. They were finally K.O. and taken  
through the portal.   
"Aahh" said a voice from the shadows "you brought the two me."  
everyone but Saturn and Uranus detransformed "As you requested." said Darien.  
"Very good," said the voice," you serve me well, all of you." evryone bowed.  
Just then Uranus and Saturn woke up and everyone else transformed.  
They got up and chorused "Where are we!" " My evil void ofcuorse."said the  
voice. "Who are you!" they shouted. " You don't know?,I'm Wise Man."  
"But Sailor Moon destroyed you!" shouted Uranus. " Did she." Wise Man said  
sarcasticly. "oooo your going to pay for what you did to our friends!" shouted  
Saturn. " Are they your friends."he asked sarcasticly. "Would your friends do  
this?, ATTACK THEM!" he shouted.  
Right away everyone attacked them. "No!!!" they shouted.Then they all   
backed off but only for each of them to do an attack."SILENCE WALL!" Saturn   
shouted. Luckily it worked. "Saturn you know what you have to do!" shouted  
Uranus. "Are you crazy!" Saturn shouted "that will kill us all!" "I know  
but it's the only way to destroy Wise Man!" Uranus Shouted. "O.K." saturn  
said.   
Saturn let down the shield an raised her glaive "SILENCE GLAIVE   
SURPRISE" Saturn shouted. She started to lower the glaive when Wise Man   
was suddenly in front of her. He sent a beam right at her causing her to   
fly back and the attack to stop. Suddenly everyone else was attacking   
Uranus.  
Wise Man was standing seven feet away from Saturn when she got up.  
Clutching her glaive tightly she aimed it at him looking very angry. He   
laughed " I've seen this attack before it won't harm me."  
She consintrated all her anger on him,got up,and shuoted "SILENCE  
GLAIVE SURPRISE!" With the glaive still aimed at him. An invisible beam   
came out of the glaive and hit him destroying him,the void, and the evil   
spell. No one remembered what happened except Amara and I. Though we were   
still happy that every thing was back to normal. Maybe we'll tell them   
someday or not. But it all turned out great.  
  
I would have said I more but Saturn sounded much better  
tell me by e-mailing me at Death_Sailor_Moon@sailormoon.com.  
  
By: Death_Sailor_Moon 


End file.
